User talk:Dream Focus
Hi Dream Focus -- we are excited to have Voltron Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro you know what, fine. do what you want, if you want to make your main page a 67k wikipedia page, so be it --Uberfuzzy 17:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Hullo! I strongly counsel against a main page of the current design, unless you make it much more "unique" compared to the original Wikipedia page - at the moment it doesn't really give people a reason to come to the wiki (especially since it *starts* the page saying it's copied from Wikipedia). You can read more about how main pages are best used on . Kirkburn (talk) 11:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::It includes all the information that was erased from the official wikipedia page. That's the information I wanted to preserve. Looking at the two articles, you can see just how much got deleted on the official one. That includes all the character information, plot changes, and whatnot. Dream Focus 15:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I was a bit startled when I saw your main page -- I agree with Kirkburn. Why not put all that great information you rescued into an article called "Voltron", and make a more standard main page with featured articles, pictures, and links to other content? That way visitors can see that you have more information on this wiki than a single WP article; in fact this is one of the strengths of a wiki! Incidentally, even if you really want that article as the main page, you can at least put the wikipedia tag at either the bottom or on the Talk page -- it doesn't have to be at the top. Anyhow, if you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Other people have the wikipedia tag at the top, so that's where I put my modified version of it. Any idea why there are several blank lines that appear at the top? Any idea how to get rid of that? Dream Focus 02:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::The blank lines are a space for an ad. If you have adblocker it'll just be blank space. Sorry I didn't answer sooner. Also, your user page doesn't make a lot of sense; you still have admin powers, so Uberfuzzy can't have taken them away. -- Wendy (talk) 00:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That was back when I first got here, and he kept reverting everything I did. Everyone agreed that he was overstepping his bounds, and he promised not to mess with this wiki again. I need to update that. I wonder if ad blockers are going to destroy the internet. Got no commercials, then we got nothing to pay the bills, other than double negatives, and they aren't worth nothing. Triple ones perhaps... *yawn* Sorry, past my bedtime. Thanks for answering my question though. Dream Focus 02:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Are you in charge here? Hi, DF, looks like you are the only real contributor, so you are the guy to talk with to get involved. I'm a regular visitor and sometime contributor to the Transformers Wiki (tfwiki.net) and I would like to see if I can bring some of that rigor and completeness to this wiki. I'm a pretty big Voltron fan and it disappoints me how few resources are on the net about it. So... I'm going to start adding content and pages over the next few weeks or so when I have time. I'll try not to alter much that is currently up, but assuming I stick with it and after I've gained your trust, so to speak, I will probably propose bigger changes to bigger things (for instance, the front page, which by your comments I can see you like but I'll try to convince you otherwise). Current longer-term goals I propose: (for what I consider to be a good standard for these types of pages, see TFWiki.net) * page for each character * page for each vehicle/lion * page for each episode (VV/LV/Go-Lion/Dairuggar) ** (since GoLion and DaiRugger are so tied to Voltron, this Wiki can and should cover them as well. It helps that they are almost all out on USA DVD.) * pages for comic books/series * pages for toy lines (Matchbox/Panosh Place/Trendmasters/etc) Etc, etc etc. Big ideas, and I hope I can follow through them. I may also be making a lot of stubs, which is fine, because a newbie or casual visitor is more likely to contribute to a stub rather than create a new page. Basically, I think this Wiki currently lacks a skeleton that encourages people to contribute. I'd love to discuss more. We can use talk pages, or we can go to email (http://grantb.net has my address). --GrantB 19:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Glad someone else is finally getting involved in this. Most of what is here now, I just coped over from the official wikipedia, when the article was at its longest. Most of this stuff was deleted over there. Please add in whatever you like. Dream Focus 14:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Having a lot of stuff out on the main page like that, makes it easier to find and sort through. I did move some stuff from it to side articles of course. Listing every single toy and comic book and whatnot that was ever made, would be great! I'll Google around and try to find some toy lists, or check Ebay even, to find what there was, and start a toy page now. Dream Focus 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Cool! I've got some toys of my own, including some original boxes, and sooner or later I plan to take some pictures and put them up. Also, I'll probably start detailing each DVD set and summarize the episodes and special features contained therein (and start summarizing episodes as I make my way through them). :::I'm sure we'll have some discussions about the main page later, as I don't think it's the proper place to have such a large mass of information. If you look at other wiki main pages, it usually serves as a combination of :::* wiki intro :::* summary of the topic wiki focus :::* guide to important sections :::But as I said, that's not an argument I'm proposing to have right now. I'm more interested in building some other stuff first. :::--GrantB 15:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Front page - Fleet of Doom disagreement I took the info out of the front page because it is now contained within the article. I left the brief explanation of what FoD was; if a reader wants more info then they would click the title to read more (notice that I filled out the linked article quite a bit). As other pages are expanded, I think it's appropriate to move the excess/redundant detail off the front page and into the side articles. I understand that you personally like the front page as it is, but you need to understand that it is pretty un-wiki-like. If you look at other successful wikis on Wikia, you'll see that the front page is usually not a comprehensive one-page all-inclusive compendium; it is instead usually more directory-like, showing the key places of interest and inviting the visitor to explore. I personally think the Voltron property is too large for one page, and one should not try to do so. Heck, even the regular Wikipedia Voltron page puts the character list on a side page. Leaving the front page as it is, with many redlinks and the wikipedia tag, makes this wiki look like dead. And no one wants to contribute to a dead wiki. --GrantB 23:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Stop being all melodramatic. If you want the character page on a side article, I agree, that makes sense. The information you removed that I undid, needed to be at that spot that mentions the series, it just a rather brief explanation as to what it is. I copied over the Voltron page when it was this long, and then moved a lot of stuff to side articles. My complaints was just them deleting stuff because of length, instead of content. Dream Focus 00:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't mean to be over-dramatic, sorry. But I respectfully disagree with the FoD revert: I don't see why the restored info needs to be on the front page. The shorter text concisely tells what FoD is. Why does a front-page reader need to know it's made of new animation, or that it never was shown in Japan? That is info for the FoD page, not the front page. Can I re-revert it? --GrantB 00:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC)